1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a clip device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a clip device using inner tubes or straps to releasably secure objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hundreds of thousands of bicycle tubes are discarded every year by bicyclists due to wear or malfunction. Many of the tubes end up in landfills and dumps since other simple uses have not yet been discovered. It would be beneficial to be able to use the discarded bicycle tubes for other uses without further polluting the earth and contributing to the diminishing landfill capacity.